Whack The Terrorist
Whack The Terrorist '''is a game in the "Whack Your" series, and is the first addition by SilverGames. In this one, you have 12 unique ways to Whack the Terrorist. Characters * The Bystander - An everyday, average man enjoying his day in the Plaza, when he notices a masked man trying to activate something with a remote. * The Terrorist - A wanted man who has the plan to set off an explosive (presumably) in the Plaza, but the only problem is that the remote for his explosive is not working. The Bystander decides to bring the Terrorist to justice by brutally killing him. Kills '''Note: The format of kill listing for this page is: #. Item Used to Kill - Summary of Kill # Bottle - The Bystander walks up to the Terrorist with the Bottle and smashes it over his head and slashes his neck with it, causing the Terrorist to bleed profusely from his neck, the Bystander continues to stab the Terrorist numerous times with the broken bottle, and after he's done stabbing him, the Terrorist gushes blood out of his wounds and dies. # Dog Whistle - The Bystander picks up a dog whistle off the table, walks up to the Terrorist and pulls his pants down. While the terrorist awkwardly stutters at the Bystander, the Bystander blows the whistle, causing a dog to run over to where the Terrorist is and bites him in the butt, the Dog continues to bite the Terrorist's butt until the Terrorist is bleeding from the bitemarks, the dog then starts chomping the Terrorist's neck, causing the Terrorist to die from blood loss. # Grill - The Bystander quickly darts to where the Terrorist is and throws him in the direction of the Grill, the Terrorist's hand gets caught in the Grill, the Terrorist eventually gets his hand out of the grill ands blows on it in pain, the Bystander then walks up to the Terrorist and slams his face into the steaks on the Grill, burning the Terrorist's face in the process, the steaks fall off the Terrorist's face, and the Bystander slams the door of the Grill against the Terrorist's head until the Terrorist's head falls off his body. # Chair - The Bystander picks up his chair and walks up to the Terrorist while he's distracted, the Bystander tries to strike the Terrorist with the chair, but the Terrorist seems to accidentally dodge the Bystander's blow. Entertained by the Bystander's failed attack, the Terrorist blows raspberries at the Bystander, in response, the Bystander tickles the Terrorist's neck, and then quickly strikes him with the chair, he continues to hit the Terrorist with the chair until the Terrorist falls over in pain, and the Bystander takes one of the legs of the chair and impales the Terrorist's jaw with it. # Jump Cable - The Bystander walks behind the Terrorist next to a power box behind the Terrorist and picks up two jump cable clamps, and manages to clamp one onto the Terrorist's back without electrocuting the Terrorist or himself, he then puts the other clamp near the one on the terrorist, and causes it to electrocute the Terrorist, causing the Terrorist to jump around to look at the Bystander, the Bystander picks up both of the clamps as the Terrorist stares at him, breathing, the Bystander then puts both of the clamps on the Terrorist's nipples, again, without electrocuting himself or the terrorist immediately, the clamps eventually electrocute the terrorist to death, as his clothes burn off of his body as he falls over and dies. # Hammer - The Bystander walks over to a toolbox near the manhole, and picks up a hammer, he throws the hammer into the side of the Terrorist's head, and causes it to get caught in his skull, the Bystander attempts to pull the Hammer out of the Terrorist's skull (intentionally to cause the Terrorist to bleed profusely out of his wound), and the Terrorist dies after he fails to do so, he then slams the Terrorist's head onto to ground. # Laser - The Bystander just sits and watches the Terrorist as a person in the tower in the background shines a laser outside the windows of the tower, which he moves around, and a cat notices the laser and starts jumping towards it. The unknown person then shines the laser over the Terrorist's head, which causes the terrorist to jump onto the Terrorist's head and claw his head until both of his eyes out, and his throat open, and the Terrorist dies. The cat then jumps off the Terrorist and pulls out an umbrella to avoid the gushes of blood coming out of the Terrorist's neck. # Manhole - The Bystander walks up to the Terrorist and pulls off his ski mask, revealing it to be Adolf Hitler, The Bystander laughs, and Hitler does too, then Hitler starts talking gibberish, the Bystander then lights the sticks of dynamite on Hitler's belt and shoves him into the manhole, he then covers the manhole with the lid, and Hitler's belt explodes and kills him. The lid of the manhole gets blasted off and blood spews everywhere, and the lid goes back onto the manhole. # Hose - The Bystander walks up to a Fire Hydrant behind the Terrorist and whistles to get the Terrorist's attention, he throws the Hose into the Terrorist's mouth, and fills the Terrorist with water, and causes the Terrorist's eyes to blast out of his skull and crack the screen from the water pressure, and the Terrorist's body flies into a wall, and the Terrorist's eye slowly slides off the cracked screen. # Belt - The Bystander walks up to the Terrorist and kicks him in the groin, and takes off the belt of dynamite and shoves it into his mouth, the belt starts to beep, and the Bystander jumps away for safety and they explode inside the Terrorist, getting blood everywhere, and the terrorist's head lands onto the Fantastisch Schnitzel sign. # Ak-47 - The Bystander walks up to the Terrorist and punches him in the back of the neck, he takes the Ak-47 away from the Terrorist and hits him in the face with the stock of the weapon. He then aims at the Terrorist's hand and shoots it, causing the Terrorist to hold his hand in pain, the Bystander then shoots the Terrorist again, and kills him. # Crane - The Bystander enters the crane behind the Terrorist and picks up the concrete block in front of it. He lifts the concrete block over the Terrorist's head, the Terrorist notices he's under the shadow of something and he looks up in horror as the Bystander drops the concrete block on him, crushing him in the process. Trivia * It appears that this game takes place in Germany, with the Brandenburg Gate visible in the background, along with the fact the restaurant nearby is called Fantastisch Schnitzel. * The Art style of this game is very reminiscent of the Whacking games by Doodieman Category:Games Category:Games by SilverGames